50 Shades of Gay
by Ashalynn55
Summary: A oneshot for your fav Johnlock couple. It is a gay fictional story based off the hit TV series BBC Sherlock. Sherlock and John just finish solving a case and realize how sexy they both look. Read to see what happens next.


WARNING! THE FOLLOWING STORY SHOULD NOT BE READY BY PEOPLE WHO DOESN'T KNOW 50 Shades of Grey OR IS YOUNGER THAN FOURTEEN. EXPLICIT DATA IS IN THIS STORY.

John and Sherlock sat alone in their flat. Mrs. Hudson was out running errands while the boys worked on a case. They each sat in their chairs, Sherlock in his "thinking" position and John with his eyes closed. Suddenly, John's eyes snapped open.

"I've got it!" John exclaimed.

"You do?" Sherlock asks, feeling surprised.

"Yes! The college of Mr. Satual is the murderer."

"Prove it." Sherlock smirked, he already knew the answer but he thought it sexy that John was deducing.

"See, Mr. Satual was hated by no one in the office, but one. Even though Steve lied about not hating Mr. Satual, he is the only college that spoke different of the victim. Mr. Satual died from three stab wounds, all left handed like you said...Steve was a lefty!" John felt excited and he noticed Sherlock looking hungrily at him.

"Hmm..." Sherlock closed his eyes, if he looked at John any longer, he would ravish him on that chair right then.

John bit his lip lightly, subconsciously. "Sherlock? You okay?"

"Yeah..." Sherlock opened his eyes. While starring at John, he noticed how amazing his eyes were...John noticed the same.

The two both stood up, Sherlock a great deal taller than his companion. They each stared onto the others eyes, John gazing down at Sherlock's lips every now and then. Before they knew it, Sherlock crashed his lips into a hungry kiss with John kissing back the same. It felt like forever that the two kissed, but they finally pulled away for air.

"That...was long overdue." John said breathing.

"I very much agree." Sherlock's deep voice echoed.

"At least we solved the case." John beamed. "The murderer will be in jail...and we know who killed the victim."

"You can be my victim." Sherlock said aloud his thoughts.

"I can what?" John's eyes widened.

"I want to have sexy with you...you can be my victim." Sherlock was just realising what he was saying, and quickly shut his mouth.

"O-Okay." John wanted this for the longest time.

Sherlock then moved in and once again hungrily kissed his friend. He picked John up and wrapped John's legs around him. Sherlock carried John down the short hallway into his room. John was unsure what to do because he has never had gay sex.

"Will it always be like this...sex?" John asked as they pulled apart to undress.

"I don't know." Sherlock spoke truthfully. "I've never done this before."

They both undressed themselves and stood before one another naked. Sherlock's penis was definitely longer than average while John was more average. They looked at each others face, unsure of what to do.

"Masturbate for me..." Sherlock whispered.

"You do it to then." John really wanted to see his mate come.

"I...I don't know how..." Sherlock looked down at the bed.

"Ill show you how." John smiled and then placed his hand on Sherlock's penis. He then began to move his hand up and down, first slowly and gradually getting faster. "Like this."

Sherlock groaned loudly and nodded his head, he then moved his hand to John's penis and copying exactly what John did. Sherlock gripped firmly and pumped his hand. John moaned and focused on his mates genitals.

John had finally noticed how big Sherlock's penis was. It had to be at least six inches.

"How is it going to fit?" he asked nervously.

"I'm not sure, well make it fit." Sherlock winked and made John come.

They were both finally ready and they lubricate themselves. There was semen all over the bed and Sherlock told John he wanted first.

John laid on his back and took a shaky breath nodding. Sherlock crawled on top. John's legs were lifted.

"You ready?" Sherlock mumbled and John nodded.

Sherlock slowly eased himself inside of John. John winced in pain and Sherlock stopped.

"You okay, I don't want to hurt you." Sherlock whispered.

"No! It feels...good." John was feeling pure ecstacy.

Sherlock continued, slow at first and then fast. They each moaned into each other's ear. The two crashed their lips together and moved to their own rhythm.

Sherlock had his hands placed beside John for support while John ran his fingers through his luscious curls.

They climaxed, Sherlock getting squirted with semen in the face and smirks. John could feel the pump sensation from Sherlock inside him as Sherlock emptied himself.

They stopped and Sherlock pulled out.

"I want to give you a blow job now." Sherlock stated and lowered so he was face to penis.

"O-okay." John breathed heavily.

Sherlock took the permission and encased his mouth around his best friends penis. He slowly moved up and down, teasing John.

"Oh!" John groaned loudly.

Sherlock smirked.

"Ahh..." John moved his hips so he could get a better feel.

Sherlock took the hint and began to suck and move his tongue around the head.

John didn't take long to climax into Sherlock's mouth. Sherlock replied with a swallow before moving his head to look at John.

"Wow..." John mumbled. "My turn. Crawl on top of me, back facing me."

John was going to try a technique he learned from porn he watched.

Sherlock did as he asked and John moved his genitals inside Sherlock's anus. Sherlock groaned. John moved his hand to Sherlock's penis and pumped while thrusting his hips.

"Ahh!" Sherlock was loud while moaning.

"That's my boy." John whispered. He moved faster and thrusted harder.

"John..." Sherlock groaned and moved his hips to the beat.

"I'm glad your enjoying the fuck!" John panted. Sherlock began to come everywhere. John moved the penis so t aimed for his mouth tasting the salty goodness.

John pulled out and moved to Sherlock, following the steps of Sherlock's blowjob.

Not long after they collapsed beside eachother while panting and heaving. It was now three AM and the two, now more than friends, fell into a deep slumber with smiles in their face.


End file.
